valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Riela Marcellis/Other appearances
These are the other appearances for Riela Marcellis, a character from Valkyria Chronicles 3. __TOC__ Other appearances ''Valkyria Chronicles Duel Riela appeared as an obtainable character. Her likes included Annika Alcott, Imca, Kurt Irving and Valerie Aynsley. Her card visuals amounts to 49cards. Cameos in other card visuals or repeated instances of the visual are not included in the amount. ;Cards Template:VCDCard-RielaUC|Uncommon Template:VCDCard-RielaR|Rare Template:VCDCard-RielaSR|Super Rare Template:VCDCard-RielaL|Legendary Template:VCDCard-RielaUR|Ultra Rare Template:VCDCard-RielaP|Promotional ;Cameos Template:VCDCameo-RielaSR|Super Rare Template:VCDCameo-RielaL|Legendary Non-''Valkyria Chronicles series appearances 'Project X Zone' Riela makes an appearance in Project X Zone alongside Kurt and Imca. She is a playable character who is paired with Kurt. In battle, she fights with nearly the entire Gallian arsenal alongside Kurt in a variety of combinations, in addition to using instruments and her Valkyrur abilities. ;Project X Zone Crosspedia A soldier and member of Nameless. Has a cheerful personality and likes to take care of others. In her last five postings her entire unit was wiped out, save for herself and having earned the reputation for being a "death curse" she is transferred to Nameless to get rid of her. Although she is descendant of the "Valkyria," an ancient race with superhuman powers, she had been afraid that using that power and then losing control of it could lead to her unit being wiped out again, and had resisted its temptation in the past. However, Kurt eventually helped her form bonds within her new unit, and she used her powers to protect him and her comrades. She likes milk, but she also suffers from an odd sense of taste at times. 'Lord of Knights' Riela makes a collaboration appearance in Lord of Knights as a UR card. 'Sangokushi Taisen' Riela makes an appearance in Sangokushi Taisen. The artwork for her card also appears in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. File:ST Riela.png| File:ST Riela2.png| File:VC-Duels Riela52.png| File:VC-Duels Riela54.png| File:ST Riela3.png| 'Samurai & Dragons' Riela makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as both R and SR monster cards. As an R monster card, Riela is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Will of Guardian. As a SR monster card, Riela is of the Knight race and possesses the unique base skill, Nameless Valkyrie. File:S&D_Riela.png| File:S&D_Riela2.png| 'Chain Chronicle' Riela makes an appearance in the Japanese version of Chain Chronicle as , a SSR 5★ archer unit with the job class of Valkyria and she also uses the Rifle as her weapon. Upon transforming into her Valkyrur form, she wields her lance and shield and fires energy bolts from her lance. Riela is voiced by Aya Endo and her artist is Raita Honjou. She is exclusively obtainable during the Valkyria Chronicles Collaboration Festival. Riela possesses the following skills, abilities and chain abilities: ;Skills: * Valkyria Chronicles (Mana Cost: 1) "This power is for everyone!" Transformation Attack power and critical hit rate rise, and damage taken falls for a long period of time. Also allows Riela to guard against ranged attacks. Lasts 2 minutes. * Valkyria's Light (Mana Cost: 1) "Pierce! Blue Flame!" Periodically deals damage to all enemies in Riela's row when in transformation. However, this ends the transformation. ;Abilities: * Cleared Mind We will win! It's for certain! Attack interval for both melee and ranged attacks quicken and melee attacks deal more damage, but damage dealt by ranged attacks is reduced. Also grants immunity to all status ailments. Riela's unique ability. * My Whereabouts There are important places that I want to protect! Melee damage received from enemies in front of Riela is occasionally reduced and countered. Also temporarily increases movement speed and attack power after blocking an enemy's attack. Successful blocks made while this ability is in effect will extend the duration. Riela's unique ability. ;Chain Abilities: * Busybody (Mana Cost: 4) Restores the HP of the ally with the lowest HP and temporarily boosts their attack power at the start of each wave. File:CC Riela3.png| File:CC Riela.png| File:CC Riela2.png| File:CC Riela4.png| File:CC Riela5.png| File:CC Riela6.png| File:CC Riela7.png| File:CC Riela8.png| File:CC Riela9.png| Navigation